


【蝙超】完美陌生人by SusieCarter

by lucelucid



Category: DC Extended Universe
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Communication Failure, Denial of Feelings, Fuckbuddies, Identity Issues, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Repression
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25984009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucelucid/pseuds/lucelucid
Summary: 蝙蝠侠和超人在上床。布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特的身份伪装用来打击犯罪棒极了，或许用来假装约会也一样。布鲁斯和克拉克不知道他们在做什么，但他们确实不能说服自己停止这一切。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 20





	【蝙超】完美陌生人by SusieCarter

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [perfect strangers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988404) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



1

布鲁斯用力紧握住克拉克的大腿，他的下颌线绷紧了。他不断变换角度，把灼热肥厚的性器深深插入克拉克的身体里，意外的力度和体内横冲直撞的粗硬刺激让克拉克几近崩溃——不是说他没想到布鲁斯会这样做，只是——

他被布鲁斯弯曲的指节抓牢了，他的指尖陷入克拉克的皮肤，失控的压力带来一阵甜美的疼痛。克拉克着迷地看着布鲁斯的脸，他的眼睛。他不可自拔地盯着布鲁斯锋利的唇线。

这太蠢了。

布鲁斯又顶了几下，克拉克不得不咬舌吞下一声不被允许的呻吟，扭开脸闭上眼睛。上帝啊，拉奥啊，为什么这感觉总是那么好？布鲁斯已经像这样操了他几个月，但这仍然具有压倒性的力量，如此强硬无法抵抗，几乎让人无法忍受。可他还是每一次每一次都那么迫切地渴望这个。

布鲁斯一定也渴望这个，否则他不会一直这样做。对吧？否则他不会愿意和克拉克做爱。他不会像现在这样用那种眼神直视进克拉克的眼睛，盯着不肯移开视线。他眼里有着明灭闪烁的强烈情感，如此炙热，让克拉克得以准确无误地明白他的想法; 如果布鲁斯不想要他的话，他们的碰面就不会总以上床为结局了不是吗？

很明显，这样作为炮友方便极了。他们有相同的工作时间——相同的秘密。不需要解释或借口。多简单啊，只要目光一瞥，眼睛垂下来或者挑挑下巴就能明白彼此的想法。正义大厅很大，比以联盟现在的规模需要的大; 特别是亚瑟有一半的时间在亚特兰蒂斯，巴里在中心城和大厅之间两头跑，戴安娜则要维持她在巴黎的普通人身份。就连维克多也不住在这里，他的时间除了待在正义大厅还要分给他父亲的实验室。所以他们总能在大厅找到某个地方。某个空荡荡的地方，一扇紧闭的门后，抽一会儿没人去找他们的闲暇。

但是所有这些便利都不足以抵消风险，如果不是和布鲁斯上床的体验该死的那么棒的话。

(至少对克拉克来说不足以抵消风险。这种风险——不是指这种关系被发现，真的不是，而是另一种类型的灾难。布鲁斯没有再次试图杀死他。他们发现彼此之间的关系并没有什么不同。这都很好。但是这件事可能出错的地方太多了，克拉克可能犯的错误太多了，以至于可能——可能——)

他的腿盘上布鲁斯的腰，无助地、无意识地试图让布鲁斯再插入得深一点。他没有让布鲁斯给他用润滑油，他已经吮吸了那根阴茎足够长的时间，让它湿到滴水。然后他乖乖躺下来，为布鲁斯打开身体; 摩擦的灼伤不会也不能伤害克拉克，布鲁斯不戴套干他也是绝对安全的。他喜欢这个，喜欢这样被直接插入留下的一点点疼痛，即使其中没有一丝痛苦存在。

布鲁斯发出柔和的声音，鼻子呼出的吐息几乎在责备他。他稍稍放松退出了一点点，然后就再次用力插入，干进克拉克的体内。同时他伸手抚平了克拉克胸部紧张起伏的线条，用大拇指和三根手指掐住了克拉克喉咙根部。像是要压制他，根本不在意这仅凭人类的力量不可能做到; 像是要控制他，沉默地宣判布鲁斯才是拥有掌控权的那一个。操，上帝啊，这个动作不该有哪怕现在的一半那么性感。

克拉克的牙齿咬住嘴唇，被呛住的颤抖可能明显到足以被布鲁斯通过他正掐着的喉咙察觉到，他抓住布鲁斯的手用力到布鲁斯的前臂上可能有了淤青。布鲁斯靠得很近，太近了——他贴得太近了，滴着汗，又红又重的鸡巴凶猛地操着他。克拉克肿胀流水的性器随着布鲁斯的操干打湿了他的小腹; 这太多了，太快了。

（——这总是太快了——）

他射了。他想要阻止，他努力尝试压抑住自己的性器，但是想要这样做他就必须放开布鲁斯才能空出手，而他——

他从来都做不到放开布鲁斯。

他颤抖着射了出来，抽搐着，喘着粗气，愉悦而精神焕发，同时还隐约有些愤愤不平; 布鲁斯把他抱在怀里，用精心控制的节奏继续操他，直到他因为过度刺激颤抖起来，脆弱到就像房间里有氪石一样。

然后布鲁斯把他的大腿再分开一些，猛地插了一下，两下，之后射在了里面。那股热浪和潮湿的冲击，以及对它的熟悉使克拉克的脸涨得通红——如此喜欢这种被内射感觉真是太淫荡了，如此享受布鲁斯把他弄得一团糟几乎是下流的。同时他也发现只要布鲁斯愿意给他的，他都想要——

而这就是他能得到的所有了。

这些就是他能得到的了，而且这部分比接下来要发生的事，比每次都会发生的事要好得多。

他们像这样保持了一分钟，仍然紧紧地抱着对方，彼此紧紧地挤在一起，呼吸困难。布鲁斯还在他的身体里，但是逐渐软化了; 过了一会儿，当然，他就平静下来了。

这就是分界线。这意味着一切都结束了。布鲁斯挣脱了克拉克的手，突然之间他们再也没有任何相触的地方。布鲁斯没有看他。他膝盖用力坐了起来，然后站起来伸手去拿他的黑色内裤，准备就直接套上去，完全不顾他还光裸的，通红的，湿漉漉的阴茎。

克拉克躺在地上，闭上了眼睛。有时候是布鲁斯躺在这里，克拉克在他之上; 有时候是克拉克最终不得不放弃，承认他已经高潮了，就算是氪星人的生理也没法让他立刻就硬起来，至少不足以快到让布鲁斯留在这等着。有时候他们根本不脱制服——他们只是扯开需要丢开的部分，撕开阻挡的任何东西，然后吮吸、操干或者抚摸他们能够到的任何东西。

但结局总是一样的。他们分开，自己穿衣服，然后自己清理。或者至少克拉克是这么做的——据他所知，布鲁斯根本不理会这件事，除了让自己按正常时间洗澡，他什么也不做。他用吸汗的自我清洁材料重新改造了内裤，这样可以更好地度过一天中剩下的时间，而不会进一步打断他的日常计划。

“今晚，”布鲁斯非常平稳地说，“八点钟。”

克拉克咬了他的脸颊内侧。“我不会忘记的，”他确信自己平静下来后回答道。

“很好，”布鲁斯说着离开了。

克拉克躺在那儿，聆听他的脚步声——听着内裤在走动中摩擦衣物的声音; 听着他低沉而稳定的心跳声渐行渐远。

这么想可能有些太夸张了，但是——天哪，有时候感觉布鲁斯总是在远离他，不管他做什么，不管他们在哪里。

克拉克再次紧闭双眼，用手掌根部摩挲眼皮，假装他这样做并不是为了驱散眼中的酸痛。

他们之间就是这样，炮友关系，他知道的。当他让布鲁斯把他拖回这里来的时候就知道了。没关系。他没有理由感到如此疲惫; 显然不是身体上的疲惫，而是在内心深处的某一点，一个阳光照不到的地方。

有时候ー

有时候他有点讨厌他妈的布鲁斯，他遥遥想着。可惜他永远不能说服自己停止这种关系。

2

他甚至不知道这一切是怎么开始的。

并不是说他不记得了，他当然记得。即使超人的脑子不是完美的图像式记忆，克拉克也相当肯定第一次会把自己刻得太深，以至于无法简单淡忘。那是在打败荒原狼之后，他们对彼此都不确定，试图找到自己的立足点，找出他们如何成为敌人以外的关系。

可能有点过于努力了。克拉克最后总是回想起港口，回想起毁灭日——回想起当时对他们来说合作是多么轻松，考虑到一刻钟之前布鲁斯还迫使他仰面躺下，用氪石利刃刺向他的喉咙。他们需要一起合作，他们做到了，和荒原狼的战斗也是这样。或许这就是教训: 只要他们面前还有别的东西需要一起战斗，他们就是完美的队友，完全同步，步调一致。

只有在剩下的时间里，他们才会遇到问题。

倒不是说他们又试着杀死彼此。只是——只是他们似乎总能惹怒对方。克拉克一开始以为他们会忘了这件事，了解彼此，甚至可能成为朋友。布鲁斯似乎很愿意这样做，一切结束之后在农场那天，他把妈的房子买回来， 他微笑的样子，温和的语气，他毫不犹豫拍拍克拉克的背的样子。

但是事实证明，这已经——克拉克仍然不知道该怎么称呼它——某种程度上变成了一个掩护。更像是个面具。布鲁斯故意把球打得平淡无奇，毫无攻击性。

也许他是出于好意。但这已经开始让克拉克感到沮丧，因为布鲁斯一直坚持小心对待他，平静谨慎而毫无特色。如果他要和布鲁斯成为朋友，他就要和布鲁斯成为朋友，而不是这种随和又温吞的中间状态。

这就是他们第一次争吵的基础。回想起来，克拉克承认他可能比他想要的更无礼; 好像他认为布鲁斯的礼貌和体谅只是谎言。他只是...他只是再也无法忍受了。在他们经历了那么多事情之后，在他们让彼此经历了那么多事情之后，布鲁斯试图去粉饰这一切，他仍然认为克拉克不配从他那里得到任何真诚，这感觉就像是一种侮辱。

(他恨克拉克。他试图杀死克拉克。所以如果他现在仍然不是很喜欢克拉克，那也没关系。克拉克宁愿知道这一点也不愿面对布鲁斯假装粉饰的样子，不管是出于内疚，或者——或者战略需要，或者其他任何原因——)

于是他们打了起来。只是口头上的，但他们还是打了起来。他们不停争吵。一直在错误的时间说错误的事情，持续激怒彼此; 在错误的时间做错误的事情，互相指责对方最微不足道的失误。然后——

然后他们做爱了。

克拉克还记得事情发生的那天。他犯了一个愚蠢的错误，在没有预料到的情况下面对氪石; 看到氪石本身几乎比氪石在他身上起作用时的感觉更糟糕，那恶毒的绿色光芒充满了他的视野。他感到一阵刺痛划过他的脸颊，一股重量压在他的胸口，尽管明明没有任何东西碰到他——

然后布鲁斯到了。布鲁斯在那里，救了他。没有像他预期的那样对他大吼。他甚至压低了声音，因为他有条不紊地狠狠地把克拉克骂了一顿。克拉克一直无法直视布鲁斯，他脸上发热，怒火中烧，又由于持续的虚弱而有点发抖。布鲁斯抓住他的下巴逼迫他抬起头来，克拉克抓住他的手腕，从位置上站起来，把布鲁斯推回到墙上。

但是他不知道在那之后，他们中的哪一个先动了。他不知道为什么，他只知道他突兀地烧了起来，绝望地告诉自己他需要放手，赶快离开布鲁斯，而不是这样做。

那次感觉很好。他们之间的性爱总是很好，但是那个第一次——是一个启示，就像这才是他一直在寻找的东西，他每一次喊叫，每一次咬牙切齿的赌咒其实都是想要求布鲁斯上他，而他之前只是不知道。这一切把他皮肤下所有的挫败都转化成了其他的东西，更好的东西;把它乱糟糟地融化成了白灼的欢愉。

克拉克想要这个的，他现在也想要，但是他们只是——

他们一直上床，但关系还是原地踏步。他们没有变好，没有变得更亲密，没有对彼此更友好; 这并没有让布鲁斯变得更容易理解，也没有让克拉克对他更有耐心。他们不甜蜜。他们不接吻。

只有性而已。假设克拉克有任何可能要忘记这件事，布鲁斯的每一句话和每一个动作就像计算好了一样立刻提醒他。

没有任何理由去改变这段关系。克拉克也没有非常努力去做这件事，拉奥啊他根本不知道该怎么去问，怎么去谈论这件事。该死，布鲁斯愿意上他，愿意让克拉克和他做爱，就足够该让克拉克数数自己的幸运星了，他相信克拉克能够控制自己的力量，而不是仅仅把他翻过身，再次割断他的喉咙就已经足够幸运了。

很好，这样很好，这可能是克拉克所能期望的最好的结果了。

有时候他确实会希望事情能有所不同。但这不是什么新鲜事。没关系。他们之间的关系就是这样，而且克拉克也不可能就这样放弃; 他太渴望这一切了，可能一直会这么渴望。

没关系。

3

布鲁斯亲切的提醒事实上没有必要。今晚八点钟是GothCorp举办的慈善晚会; 一周前他们就收到消息称，针对菲利斯·博伊尔(Ferris Boyle)和他的员工、晚会本身，以及哥谭市所有接受邀请的上流社会人士的威胁不断升级。

克拉克·肯特毫不犹豫地与凯特·格兰特达成了一项协议，如果她同意他加入负责报道此事的娱乐版员工队伍，那么他就欠凯特·格兰特一个人情，随她挑选。而布鲁斯闯入一个筹款会让自己成为焦点，则完全与韦恩平日在公开场合对他的商业对手做出些“不那么令人钦佩的行为”的形象相一致。

他们都会戴上通讯器，如果他们两个需要联盟其他人的帮助的话，他们会得到的。但是首先他们两个的普通人身份有最好的借口出现在现场，而且他们能够妥善解决这件事的几率也很高。

克拉克像往常一样用心准备好着装，也就是说，尽力确保自己的西装不会正好对齐肩膀，仔细检查自己的皮鞋确保上面有些磨损，小心翼翼地不去洗掉工作时沾在指尖上的墨迹。

然后他去了晚会，几乎立刻就被布鲁斯·韦恩堵住了。

这并不是说他没有预料到。显然，他们将不得不——互相交流。在公共场合他们能越少使用通讯设备越好。布鲁斯比克拉克更有可能注意到各种各样的东西，而克拉克能够，字面意义上的，看到和听到各种布鲁斯做不到的事情。而且当他们一个是记者，一个是布鲁斯·韦恩时，他们有完美的理由来面对面交流。

克拉克一直和布鲁斯说话。他们肩并肩战斗过，互相大喊大叫过，甚至今天白天还在做爱。但是——

但是克拉克·肯特理应有一段时间没有和布鲁斯·韦恩说过话了。

只是有点迷失，仅此而已。当他们眼神交融时布鲁斯朝他微笑，斜睨着他，带点调笑，让克拉克不断提醒自己，这是合理的，这是有原因的。但是他忍不住把一根手指探进领口，无助地感觉到一股奇怪的热量正爬上他的喉咙。因为布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特还没见过面，自从——

“我想我可能欠你一个道歉，肯特先生，”布鲁斯评论道，他的声音低沉，带着令人不安的温度。如果他的语气中隐藏着一丝讽刺，那也是因为——

“哦，我不确定... 我想我不明白你的意思，韦恩先生，”克拉克说，一边低着头，迟迟地伸出手去握住布鲁斯的。

他们不得不一起去演这么久的戏，真是奇怪。不过没关系。没必要让局面变得尴尬。一个坚定的握手，两句温和无害的闲谈，也许克拉克可以提出一个问题，布鲁斯可以提出异议。克拉克可以在晚上剩下的时间里每隔一段时间就过来谈一小段布鲁斯之前采访的摘要，这样他们今晚就可以经常联系对方了。那会起作用的——

“我想你知道，”布鲁斯低声说。晚会是整个大区的重大活动，房间里人头攒动，这一定就是为什么他站得这么近的原因。但是他...他还没有放开克拉克的手，他现在不应该放开克拉克的手吗？

克拉克吞咽了一下。

“不，呃，真的，韦恩先生，这是——我——”

“叫我布鲁斯吧，”布鲁斯温和地说，然后不知怎么地凑近了一点。“我真是太粗鲁了，肯特先生——”

“克拉克，”克拉克设法从突然收紧的喉咙挤出来了一句话。

”那粗鲁是毫无必要的，”布鲁斯停顿了一下，脸上闪过一丝别的东西。不是布鲁斯·韦恩那种不甚在意，漫不经心的面具，但是它太快了，不等克拉克捕捉到就消失了。“那天晚上我心事重重，但这不是借口。我妄下结论，我侮辱了你，我太苛刻了。求你了，克拉克，”而且——天哪，克拉克绝望地想，布鲁斯在作弊，他用自己那种碎石划过般粗粝的语调；用那副表情，用那种沉重的眼神盯着克拉克——“请告诉我，你会让我补偿你。”

“你，呃，”克拉克听到自己说，“你想怎么做? ”

布鲁斯歪着头，抬起空着的那只手——里面是一支香槟杯。克拉克甚至没有注意到他拿着一个。“请你喝一杯? ”

克拉克清了清嗓子，扬了扬眉毛。“韦恩先生，这个活动的酒水是免费的。”

“真的吗? ”布鲁斯低声说道，而且他肯定不是真的在问。他甚至都没有假装真的在发问。

“是的，”克拉克更加坚定地说，最后终于把自己的手从布鲁斯手掌里挣脱出来。他不知道是该笑还是该逃跑; 布鲁斯这样有点荒唐，是好的那种——像是和克拉克开的一个玩笑。但是即使知道这是一种幻觉，陪他演下去，假装布鲁斯喜欢他也有一种病态的吸引力。如果他们就是这样相遇的话：一个记者和一个商业大亨，时隔一年在几场豪华派对上偶遇，布鲁斯会握住他的手，对他微笑，给他一杯香槟，逗留在这就为了看他喝下去。

真蠢。就好像如果不是他们有共同的英雄身份需要伪装的话，克拉克·肯特能有希望保持住布鲁斯·韦恩对他的兴趣一样。

他把目光移开，又清了清嗓子。“我去——给自己拿点东西，韦恩先生。但是我很感激你的提议。失陪一下。”

“我会在这里的，”布鲁斯低声说，克拉克是否避开他的目光并不重要; 他无论如何都能感觉到，布鲁斯的眼睛像烙印一样紧紧地盯着他。他转身离开，用克拉克·肯特谦逊微耸的肩膀保护自己是一种解脱。当克拉克抬起手指在鼻梁上摸到他的眼镜时，他感到一阵安心。

他会去拿点喝的，顺便扫视一下所有的墙壁、地板、天花板。也许可以做个听觉扫描，看看有没有不该出现的声音，无线电、炸弹哔哔的读秒声或是任何表明有人正在组织某种针对晚会的袭击的迹象。如果他发现了什么，他会告诉布鲁斯，然后蝙蝠侠和超人会解决掉的。

4

当然，这并不是那么容易。

不管是谁在关注这个盛会，他们都没有好心到分享自己每分钟甚至是每小时的计划; 他们可能在半个晚上之后才行动，不管他们到底打算干什么。

所以克拉克不能只是躲避布鲁斯，把他留在那。不能表现地明显像是在避免诱惑。他需要——允许布鲁斯再次在人群中找到他，接近他，然后微笑着把他困在墙边。这正是布鲁斯所做的: 他甚至用一侧手臂围住了他，就像年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩一定曾经把一个啦啦队长堵在她的储物柜上，诱哄着邀请她参加冬季舞会。

“哦，又见面了，克拉克，”他翘起一侧嘴角，克拉克盯着他，紧紧抓住自己的饮料，好像它是救命稻草一样。他模糊地希望自己回答的时候不要说得太结巴，不管他到底回答了什么。

他只是...他还没准备好。如果克拉克眯着眼睛努力看的话，这样是有道理的。并不是说克拉克·肯特整晚缠着布鲁斯·韦恩讨论他说过的一句话不会起到同样的作用，至少短时间内对任务来说其实差不多。但克拉克认为如果布鲁斯只是忍受被追问，而不是把克拉克从舞厅里扔出来，或者其他什么，可能会让人质疑它的可信度。但是他没有——他的计划里没有这件事，他没有准备好。他搞砸了，他能感觉到他自己搞砸了，但是上帝啊，布鲁斯在和他搭讪，在勾引调戏他。

他...他抓住克拉克的手，用自己的手包起来，然后举起克拉克的酒碰杯。之后他弯腰靠过来，把手放在克拉克的翻领上，说了些什么。可能是他想说的祝酒词，或者是克拉克品味不好，也可能是什么下流的话，但克拉克完全听不到了，他耳朵里全是呼啸而过的咆哮声。他像个白痴一样盯着布鲁斯，脸红了，一言不发。

他搞砸了。布鲁斯肯定对他感到恼火。布鲁斯看他的眼神、他后退的姿势、在他们之间小心翼翼地迈出一大步以及他紧绷的下颌线都是这个原因。因为布鲁斯这么做只是为了掩护他们的身份，为了似是而非的否认; 这是联盟的事情，而克拉克把事情搞得一团糟，为了不值一提的小事把自己纠结成一团。

除非——他不应该拒绝布鲁斯，不是吗？那样的话就说不通了。克拉克·肯特是来自堪萨斯，但他不是死人; 布鲁斯不可能根据克拉克假装对他不感兴趣来制定今晚的策略。貌似合理的否认应该是，嗯，合理的。布鲁斯已经把这些都考虑好了，克拉克只要照做就好了。

他不应该忽视它。他应该给布鲁斯一个一次又一次回来找他的理由，他应该——他应该玩欲擒故纵的游戏，他意识到。他应该表现得感兴趣。

没关系，就这一次，没关系，必须这样，一定没关系。

他深深地吸了一口气，忽略皮肤上的刺痛，脊柱上的烧灼和胸口的剧烈疼痛。

(一切都是他想要的，但没有一样是真实的，一切都只是在演戏)

他说，“韦恩先生，你人真好，”指望布鲁斯的祝酒词至少没带有明显的侮辱性内容。他希望自己能用一种温和、苦笑的语气说出来，听上去就像克拉克·肯特尽管有更好的判断力但还是被取悦了。 “你真是太仁慈了，”因为如果说有什么时候可以表现得像个中西部的乖男孩的话，那就是现在了。

(不要介意，一个中西部的乖男孩可能不会在不到半天前赤身裸体地躺在大厅的地板上，让布鲁斯的双手把他的腿根粗暴地分开。)

“我还以为我让你叫我布鲁斯呢，”布鲁斯低声说。他的眼睛仍然锐利地盯着克拉克的脸，专注地评估着。但是他又开始靠过来了，所以——所以至少这么回答没有错。

“那我想你只能继续这样要求了，”克拉克建议道，在举起饮料喝一口之前，他故作端庄地低下眼睛看着自己的酒杯。

他听到了一声急促的呼吸，半声大笑，抬头时恰好看到了一眼布鲁斯翘着嘴角的微笑，还有一个愉悦而短促的眨眼。

然后他支撑住自己，弯下身靠进布鲁斯怀里，好像要擦身而过。不过他只是也抓住了布鲁斯的翻领，把脸转向布鲁斯的下巴，希望他看起来像是在低声说些其他什么，而不是“楼下没有麻烦的迹象，地板下面或天花板上没有炸弹。”

当布鲁斯的手摸上他的腰时，他深吸了一口气，他那愚蠢的心怦怦直跳，毫无意义，纯粹是心理作用。当然，只有这样布鲁斯才能用他的指尖轻点一下来确认接收到了，两次触摸意味着他没有听清，这个信息需要重复。

克拉克吞下了一种歇斯底里的声音，他真的不需要发出这种声音——天哪，他是个白痴——但这无关紧要，专注些。他应该再绕着房间转一圈，这次他会更加关注人而不是建筑。寻找任何古怪出格的地方，任何举止可疑的人。

“祝你有个美好的夜晚，韦恩先生，”他用正常的音量说道，然后放松了一下; 他回头看了看，也许他有点太热情了，也许他总是想那样看布鲁斯，但是——

——这不重要——

5

在这之后一切都变得更容易了。因为现在他...现在他有了计划。又不是说站在那让布鲁斯·韦恩对他动手动脚是什么难事。

(或者至少不应该是; 不会是，如果不是因为——如果他不是那么想要——)

事实上这个行动甚至...很棒，这很有趣，布鲁斯很迷人，很有魅力，但同时又故意表现得很糟糕，以至于克拉克那么多次几乎不小心笑出声来。

就算他真的笑出声也不会很糟糕，反过来装作是在害羞其实更容易，克拉克·肯特表现得时而沮丧，时而愉快。

布鲁斯碰了他一下。不是商业伙伴性质的，也没有直白到是“有利益关系”的那种。布鲁斯碰触了他，就像他存粹只是喜欢这样做，就像他想要碰触他那样，就像每次克拉克不甩掉他或者不打掉他的手都是他的侥幸。想到布鲁斯如果不是迫不得已才不会这样做让克拉克感到刺痛，因为究其根本，这仍然是出于必要性的行为。

克拉克最终还是喝光了他杯子里的酒。他停不下来。如果克拉克·肯特稍微靠过去一些的话，也只会增强这种错觉罢了。这正是布鲁斯·韦恩擅长的那种沉默的鼓励——而布鲁斯会把他们之间的一英寸变成一英里。

最后当几十个持枪的人出现时，克拉克几乎失望了。这没有超出他和布鲁斯能够处理的范围; 他们设法把有趣的部分限制在了舞厅外的主入口，所以大多数客人甚至不知道出了什么问题。

但是一切都结束了。伪装解除了，歹徒们被制服，警察也在赶来的路上，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特没有理由继续在这里逗留。

或者，是布鲁斯没有。如果克拉克在晚会结束之前就溜出去了，那么凯特一定会对他说一些难听的话，因为他为了把自己送出来参加这个活动费了那么大劲。虽然当丽莎也在这里的时候，凯特并不打算依靠克拉克作为主要的报道来源，但她还是会生气。

但是布鲁斯，他可能已经心痒难耐地想出去巡逻了，所以至少他只浪费了一半的夜晚。

浪费了; 和克拉克在一起。克拉克咬了咬嘴唇，尽量不为这个认知感到刺痛。天啊，他需要冷静一下。

但重点是因此他并不惊讶，当布鲁斯在房间里不经意地走来走去——好像他们十分钟前并没有把罪犯肩并肩绑在一起——最后一只手放在克拉克的背上时，布鲁斯微笑着，在他耳边喃喃地说，“好吧，虽然这很有趣，但我想我最好还是收工吧。总是该让大家意犹未尽，他们不是这么说的吗? ”

“差不多吧，”克拉克温和地表示同意，克拉克·肯特应该觉得很有趣，勉强承认他有些着迷。

而且——这完全没关系。布鲁斯肯定会把这当成伪装身份的一部分，如果他真的会花时间考虑这个的话。

“谢谢你，韦恩先生，”他让自己带着克拉克·肯特温和的自嘲的微笑说，“这是一个...充满娱乐的夜晚。”

布鲁斯比他想象的更专注地看着他，幽深而沉稳地盯着他，嘴角仍狡猾地翘着。“娱乐，”他以一种沉思的口吻重复着。“这可不是我所希望的那种令人屏息的夸赞，肯特先生，”说到他的名字时布鲁斯直勾勾地盯着他，扬起了眉毛，“但我还是很感激。”

克拉克缓缓地吸了一口气。他什么时候才能再有机会，说这样的话，说给布鲁斯听？他伸出手，把一只手放在布鲁斯的肩膀上; 稍稍转向布鲁斯靠在他身上的手臂，布鲁斯手掌的热度穿透过克拉克廉价的西装。“我是认真的。我玩得很开心。我没想到会这样。谢谢你。”

有那么一瞬间，克拉克看到的不再是布鲁斯·韦恩。布鲁斯的脸变得难以读懂，克拉克能感觉到他手掌下布鲁斯紧绷的肩膀和坚实的肌肉——就好像——就好像随着他逐渐了解他，克拉克穿过了这些假象找到了其下真正的布鲁斯，

“这是我的荣幸，”布鲁斯低声说。那一刻克拉克几乎觉得这太过了: 他那样看着他，让克拉克的心怦怦直跳，不敢相信他真心这样想; 于是放开手让布鲁斯转身离开几乎成了一种解脱，他小心控制着自己不去看布鲁斯的背影。

6

两天后，布鲁斯受伤了。

不算太严重，至少按他自己的标准来说伤势不算太糟糕。

但克拉克是把他从废墟中挖出来的那个人——事实上是直接穿透废墟，他甚至没有费心去抬起或移动那些断壁残垣，而是直接把手伸进石头、混凝土和钢铁，撕裂了这些障碍。他能听到布鲁斯的心跳，他知道布鲁斯没有死。但是他也听到了血液滴滴答答流淌的声音，听到了骨头吱嘎作响断裂的声音。

父亲的教导让他痛恨在自己明明可以做出改变的时候选择退缩。但那天他面对的是另一种不同的恐惧，是哪怕他竭尽全力布鲁斯仍然可能会死——在克拉克赶到之前布鲁斯可能就已经受了致命伤，以至于剩下克拉克能做的事情就是听他流血致死。

虽然这没有发生。但是几个小时过去了，克拉克仍然在想着它可能发生的情况; 还想着当他把布鲁斯扶起来那一刻，他还在无望地努力想减轻克拉克手上的重量。想着布鲁斯还呼吸着，活着，醒着的这个事实——他发出的那股暴躁的气息，不满地承认克拉克救了他的命，因为布鲁斯大多数时候都是个混蛋。

克拉克也不知道为什么，但是不知怎么的，这件事和所有那个该死的晚会的后续一起缠绕在他的胸口，挥之不去。以一种他无法解释的方式被磨得如此尖锐，给他一种无法摆脱的紧迫感。

当他们还有其他方式了解彼此时，他更容易接受自己不再有机会和布鲁斯像那天晚上一样相处，但是一下子失去所有——

所以，总而言之，当他发现自己在湖面上盘旋时，他可能不应该感到惊讶。

他悬在空中吞咽了一下。他应该转身离开的。布鲁斯现在基本上没事了，他流了很多血，但基本是因为一个头部的伤口。阿尔弗雷德可能已经给他缝完针了。他甚至可能根本不在这里——今晚就出去巡逻更像他会做的事。

克拉克咬着嘴唇。

然后湖面在他的脚下波动，涟漪开裂，水流走了。他差不多相信自己的判断是正确的了，预计他会听到蝙蝠车引擎的隆隆声从下面某个地方传来。

但事实并非如此。这不是出口，他迟迟才意识到。这是一个邀请。就在他想到这些的时候，他听到布鲁斯温和而讽刺地说: “让我站在这里撑着门真是不礼貌，童子军。”

克拉克感觉到他的脸发烫。他本应该听到这个的，因为他一直有在听——他应该想到伸展他的听力检查一下。但是相反——

他只是恰好离布鲁斯的心跳声太近了，而他已经无意识地和那个声音完美地同调了。

但布鲁斯不需要知道这些。

他跳进了湖水消失的地方，本以为需要在工作室之类的地方找到布鲁斯，但是那低沉稳定的脉搏声离他并不远。布鲁斯正站在蝙蝠洞的洞口等着他。双臂交叉，但并不令人生畏。毕竟他白色的礼服衬衫卷起袖子，肩膀线条因疲劳而柔软，眉毛微微上扬。

“啊，”克拉克说，毫无准备，干巴巴的。“嘿。”

“我很好，”布鲁斯说，然后打断了自己的话——他停顿了一下，下巴微微抬起，眼神突然变得晦涩难懂。“除非你到这里还有别的事情，”他平静地补充道。

克拉克盯着他。

布鲁斯放下手肘，抬起双手，用指尖解开那件挺括衬衫上面的纽扣。

克拉克遥遥想着，隐隐感到不舒服，因为这就是他们所做的。没有任何中间地带，除非有任务在身——他们要么打架，要么上床，而布鲁斯已经决定克拉克不会大老远跑来打架。

“不，等等，”他努力地说，这声音从他的耳朵里传出来，因为他的喉咙像老虎钳一样紧紧卡着。”等等，我没有——我只是想——”

他停了下来。他不知道那句话该怎么说完。因为他并不是不想和布鲁斯上床，他总是想和布鲁斯上床，而且他可以承认自己对这个想法很贪婪。他经常有想要触摸布鲁斯的冲动，布鲁斯的身体有着不可否认的坚实，但是赤裸着，皮肤贴着皮肤，伤疤裸露着，所有的一切都暴露在克拉克的触摸下。好像这会成为一种阻碍似的。

他只是...这不是他想要的全部，就是这样。而且这种伤害很深，在克拉克皮囊之下永远无法治愈的地方，但布鲁斯却不这么认为。

他咬着嘴唇，走近了一点。直到这时他才意识到严格来说他还没有降落在洞穴的地面上。布鲁斯的手慢了下来，一个扣子松开了，手指刚刚靠近另一个扣子——然后当克拉克向他伸出手时，他停住了。脸上一片空白，眼睛幽深起来。

克拉克小心地把指尖滑进他的头发里，沿着整齐的缝线滑动而完全没有碰触它们。是他解开了第二个纽扣，但只是为了把衬衫领子拉到一边——只是为了露出了一块窄窄的黑色瘀伤，那是一根砸在布鲁斯肩膀上的钢筋压迫锁骨留下的。克拉克咽了下口水，用拇指在上面抚摸着，感受着淤血聚集在皮肤下面的触感，直到他几乎想要因为肿胀处的热烫退缩。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说。

克拉克看着他。

布鲁斯正看着他，脸上没有表情，但是眉间稍稍皱起，两眼专注地望着他。“我很好，”他又说了一遍，但这次听起来有点不一样。他举起一只手，扣住克拉克的手腕。“我很好，我很乐意向你证明这一点。”

克拉克笑了，用鼻子小小地呼了一口气。他不应该，布鲁斯不需要鼓励。但是他喜欢这样，如果布鲁斯没有含沙射影的话，他会把这些小小的微妙瞬间称作友好。他喜欢布鲁斯开玩笑的样子。

“你会的，哈，”他低声说，布鲁斯的眼睛变得更暗了，眼睑垂下来。他移动他的手，从克拉克的手臂滑过，这下是克拉克的纽扣被解开了，然后——

好吧，克拉克已经想过这个了: 并不是他不想做。

他很小心，有一点点，他情不自禁。他尽量不想表现得太明显，但是——他不能把布鲁斯推到地板上，就像其它时候他们可能做的那样，也不能在他头上刚缝好针的时候把他抵到墙上。他把一只手垫在布鲁斯的脖子后面，放下布鲁斯时用手托着他; 可能比平时多花了一点时间去用指尖沿着布鲁斯的后背、胳膊和肩膀的线条滑动。给瘀伤做记录——检查布鲁斯肌肉中哪些部位会因为触摸而收紧。

(布鲁斯从不直截了当地退缩，如果你想知道他受伤的地方，你就得更仔细地观察。)

布鲁斯仍然注意到了，他当然注意到了。从他紧咬的嘴唇和拧紧的下巴可以看出他的恼怒。

但他什么也没说。他没有让克拉克停下来。他让克拉克扒光他的衣服，摸遍所有地方，让克拉克用一只手按住他的胸膛，然后一根手指探入了他，接着是两根，三根。他迎向克拉克的抚摸，让克拉克把他分开，一句话也没说。而克拉克对此是如此感激，以至于他不得不闭上眼睛试图挤走眼中的酸痛。

7

这种会面再次发生比克拉克预料的要快。

诚然，那可能是因为他——他从未想过这种事情会再次发生。这是他的短视; 所以这种用普通人身份作掩护的秘密会面奏效了，不是吗？这种方法奏效了，而布鲁斯从来不会放弃一种已经被证明有用的策略。

这次不是什么晚会。而是哥谭市的某个俱乐部开业。表面上看，这件事并没有什么特别可疑的地方，但布鲁斯认为这可能是萨尔·马罗尼(Sal Maroni)洗钱生意的一个幌子，而克拉克非常乐意相信他的话。

这不是什么大不了的事。没关系。布鲁斯·韦恩的出现不会让任何人感到惊讶; 布鲁斯保持着一个严格的、随机的，在城里一些可疑场所度过醉酒之夜的时间表，正是为了来掩盖这种情况。

(“当然，还有其他原因，”当他第一次向克拉克解释时，他唐突地补充道。“现在看来这件事有一丝绝望的气息。对于我这样年纪的人，行为举止却更像年轻二十岁的男孩。简直可悲，自欺欺人。换句话说，完全合适。”

克拉克想起了布鲁斯——布鲁斯在某个闪光灯照射下的黑暗处，头发乱糟糟的，衬衫敞开着，穿过人群，伴随着悸动的低音节奏，目不转睛地看着——

好吧，他点点头，闭上了嘴。因为不知怎么的，他不认为这是布鲁斯想要的那种战术反馈。)

真的，唯一的惊喜是他向克拉克寻求帮助。

显然是出于战略考虑。因为克拉克可以偷听，透过墙壁和门查看，检查任何奇怪的地方并告诉布鲁斯一切；不需要任何额外的设备，也不用担心携带任何他们无法解释的东西而被抓住的风险。里面没人会知道也没人会在乎克拉克·肯特是谁。

没关系，这些都不是问题。

克拉克的皮肤在期待中不停地感到刺痛——愚蠢的约会即视感在他的胸口蠢蠢欲动——这可能是个问题。

他很期待。他不应该这样，但这就是事实。这是不理性的，这是荒谬的。他们只是虚构了一个故事，仅此而已。布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特碰巧在晚上外出时遇到了对方; 布鲁斯·韦恩调戏克拉克·肯特，而克拉克·肯特允许了他。

没什么大不了的。

他提前准备好了。他不是故意的，但他确实准备好了。他认为自己最好还是先出发，而不是在公寓里神经兮兮地呆上半个小时——他出现在那里绝对会很突兀，根本没有办法; 无论他穿什么样的衣服，哥谭俱乐部的场景都不适合他。但至少他可以走进去，感受一下这个地方。喝一杯，把自己安置在某个角落，直到人们不再注意他。

计划进行的很顺利。俱乐部很黑，这很有帮助。音乐已经达到了克拉克所期望的音量: 声音大到足够让克拉克的骨头嗡嗡作响，大到足够让真实的歌词或任何一种旋律消逝进声浪里。

他给自己拿了一杯饮料，站在吧台边上，一边喝着，一边练习在嘈杂的声音中倾听。刚开始的时候很难，毕竟万事开头难。但是他慢慢地吸了口气，小口啜吸着饮料，想着一座小岛，很快他就找到了窍门，把那一磅重的音乐放到一边，只留下外面人行道上一双高跟鞋的刮擦声，以及屋顶边缘鸽子爪子的抓挠声——后屋里的低语声。

以防万一，克拉克吞了一口饮料更认真地听着。但没有什么能引起布鲁斯兴趣的东西。一个听起来像是经理的人在争吵，还有个员工在讨价还价要求安排换班。

然后有个衣着光鲜的胳膊肘停在了克拉克旁边的吧台上，他甚至不用转头就知道那是布鲁斯。

但他还是转头去看了。他想看。

布鲁斯在这里本应该比克拉克看上去还要格格不入——考虑到他鬓角不可否认的灰白和三件套的西装。但是他把外套脱下来，挂在胳膊上; 袖口敞开着，袖子懒洋洋地半卷到前臂; 对于其他人来说只是荒唐的懒散——但只要克拉克把眼睛放到他的肩膀上，他就知道那一大块肌肉就藏在另一件该死的衬衫下面。他背部的线条，雕塑般的曲线。天啊，他的大腿。他的一条腿伸直，把身体的重量压在吧台上，另一条腿随意地弯曲着，伸到过道上，好像他不在乎别人怎么看。

“很高兴在这里见到你，肯特先生。”

克拉克从眼镜上方稳稳地看了他一眼，希望布鲁斯看不到他脸上升起的红晕。“真是意想不到的惊喜，韦恩先生，”他温和地答应道。

他小心翼翼地把声音调得恰到好处，布鲁斯应该能够在音乐中听到，但布鲁斯仍然——仍然靠得更近了，身体倾斜着贴近克拉克。光线不好，但还不足以掩盖他嘴巴翘起来的样子。

“哦，会的，”布鲁斯低声说，几乎是对着克拉克的耳朵; 然后，克拉克还没来得及挪开身子，就更轻声地说: “有什么进展吗? ”

克拉克清了清嗓子。“韦恩先生，我屏息以待，”他说，他的语气平淡得恰到好处，但他看到了布鲁斯的眼神，稍稍抬了下巴。所以布鲁斯知道什么是确认，什么是回答，就像是一个掩护: 不管布鲁斯在寻找什么，他们还在等待。

布鲁斯低下眼睛，回以一个了然的确认。然后他又抬起头看着克拉克的脸，天啊，他是怎么做到的？突然间，克拉克的皮肤被热度刺了一下，布鲁斯的目光在他身上的重量如此灼热，不可思议的热烈。

“你穿这个很好看，”布鲁斯说，语气平淡，评估了一下，然后身体靠近了一些——两根手指的指背若有所思地沿着克拉克的脸颊移动。“但我想很多衣服你穿都会很好看，肯特先生。”

天啊，克拉克有点歇斯底里地想。拜托让萨尔马罗尼花最多半个小时交出他的行动计划，如果他们被困在这里超过半个小时，克拉克不知道他怎样才能活下来。

8

他确实活下来了。

比上次做的好多了——尽管情况比上次糟多了。随着俱乐部里的人越来越多，音乐声、嘈杂声、人群逐渐地挤压，所有这一切都把他们推得更近，远远超过了他们在晚会上所要做到的程度。布鲁斯不停地抚摸克拉克，手放在他的背上，或者覆在他的胳膊肘上，每次他递给克拉克另一杯饮料时，或者打消克拉克为某件东西付钱的无力尝试时，他的手指就会弯曲起来。他把克拉克关在酒吧里，好像整个俱乐部的其他人都不存在似的; 好像没有什么比克拉克更有趣、更让他想看的了。

克拉克还记得他们为什么在这里。但他真的有好几次快忘了。每次布鲁斯凑过来，把他的嘴凑到克拉克的耳边，克拉克就等着布鲁斯戳破他注意力不集中，无情地低声斥责他心不在焉。但是有一半的时间他都是为了引导克拉克去倾听或者寻找一些特别的东西，尝试一个新的角度，或者告诉他那扇墙后面是什么。而另一半时间——

另一半时间他只是在说其他的事情。糟糕的搭讪台词让克拉克忍不住大笑起来; 说些克拉克没有料到的赞美，说关于克拉克的手、胳膊、眼睛、嘴巴的温柔而又令人吃惊的话语。甚至一点也不下流，真的; 说一些布鲁斯声称想对它们做或和它们一起做的事情，当然，除了大部分是——抚摸它们。或者它们有多漂亮，布鲁斯有多喜欢看它们，或者——嗯。

只是这不是克拉克预料中的，仅此而已。

到了凌晨一点左右，他们已经确定了几个有希望的调查方向，包括一间后台的办公室，墙上有一个克拉克看不透的保险箱; 克拉克转述了一些关于“老板”的话，这让布鲁斯的笑容短暂地变得恶意满满; 克拉克在牛仔裤里已经半硬了，浑身发热、疼痛、喉咙紧绷、心跳加速。

然后布鲁斯停顿了一下，整个晚上第一次不再靠近，而是离开了: 把一只手伸进口袋，拿出手机，粗略地瞥了一眼，好像他收到了一条信息或一个提醒。

“唉，恐怕我得收工了，肯特先生。”

“真可惜，”克拉克低声说，而且——克拉克·肯特几个小时前就该喝醉了，克拉克·肯特会站不稳; 克拉克·肯特会几乎像克拉克本人一样讨厌被布鲁斯单独留在这里，不是吗？所以他自己也可以摇摆一下，以缩短那点被拉开的距离。所以他也可以把一只手搭在布鲁斯的胳膊上，使自己站稳。“我多希望我们才刚刚开始，韦恩先生。”

布鲁斯也抓住了他的腰，稳稳地把他扶在那儿。克拉克应该告诉他关于他的手的事，应该把自己低声的报告断开，插进每一句他咽下去的关于那双手紧贴着他的皮肤的感觉的话，关于他是多么喜欢布鲁斯触摸他的方式的话。关于那双手的精确、自信和它完成的一切奇迹。布鲁斯那双把他打到过半死的手可以用完全不同的方法产生同样的效果。而布鲁斯——布鲁斯只能像克拉克一样坐在那里听。不可能叫破他或者让他停下来。它本来是安全的，本来是可以——让克拉克逃脱惩罚的，就像这样——

“布鲁斯，”布鲁斯低声说，嘴巴几乎贴上了克拉克的下巴。“真的，肯特先生，在这一点上我必须坚持。”

克拉克吞咽了一下，往后退了一点。不足以把布鲁斯的手从腰间移开，也不足以拉开一个真正的距离——只够让他看着布鲁斯的眼睛，用一个指节抓住他的下巴。“克拉克，”他回答道。

他不知道布鲁斯的脸是怎么回事，就好像它在晴朗天空下的白天还不够难以辨认一样，更不用说现在是在拥挤的俱乐部舞池边上，照着朦胧闪烁的灯光了。

然后布鲁斯移动了一下——抓住他的手腕，眼神深沉地说，“一个星期后，普奇奥，七点钟。”

克拉克眨了眨眼。布鲁斯没有提到他们可能需要再做一次这个; 但也许他没有预料到这一点。也许克拉克今晚告诉他的某些事情导致了那场会面，而克拉克甚至没有注意到; 也许他决定建立一个模式是值得的，布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特一系列公开露面的后续，像这样的任务之夜便可以融入其中。

不管是什么——克拉克不会拒绝的。

“我会去的，”克拉克表示同意。

9

他打算问问布鲁斯。为了得到更多关于他们在普奇奥要做什么，或者留意什么的细节。他应该怎么回应，这种行动会不会有结束，或者布鲁斯是否打算把布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特作为他袖子里若有若无的王牌，为将来做准备。

他只是没有抽出时间来。

他不得不为自己辩护几句，这是忙碌的一周。一连串的自然灾害不仅需要超人，还需要整个联盟，而且当然，克拉克·肯特的日程安排也为此付出了代价。佩里盯得太紧了，空闲时间的每一分每一秒他都不得不用来赶那些还没上交的稿件。当然，妈妈的生日也在他的忙碌中间悄然而至——他很幸运，他的超能力使得大都会和小镇之间的来回在时间上完全不成问题。

当这一天来临的时候，克拉克对此心存感激。他觉得自己几乎都没有见过布鲁斯——也许只是偶尔经过，彼此在危机之间的五分钟里匆匆擦肩而过，布鲁斯变成了一个他只能从联盟通讯器中听到的声音。这种想法很奇怪，很自私，但是: 他们整整一个星期都没有做爱了。至少克拉克已经习惯了期待一些他们独处的时间，习惯了触摸彼此时肉体上的纯粹的舒适感; 习惯了意识到他和布鲁斯如此亲密，即使这种过电般的满足感往往只会持续一段时间，即使它永远不够长。

所以他七点十分到了普奇奥餐厅，当他看到布鲁斯已经坐在桌边等他的时候，他很高兴。这将是一种有趣的折磨，在布鲁斯构建的这个场景中，以他自己的方式演戏，他知道这一点，他已经做好了准备。但是他可以承认，有一部分的他喜欢看到布鲁斯这个样子——苦乐参半，当然，知道这一切都是为了表演，知道布鲁斯会对克拉克·肯特采取行动，而他从来没有费心和克拉克一起尝试这些。

(他为什么要这费这个心? 克拉克对他来说已经是板上钉钉的东西了。)

餐厅领班似乎一直在等着克拉克，因为她毫不犹豫地低下头，护送克拉克直接穿过用餐区。

他已经准备好当布鲁斯抬头看到他走过来。他已经准备好当布鲁斯说，“啊，肯特先生，你来了——总是很高兴见到你。”他甚至准备好了布鲁斯对他微笑，就像布鲁斯·韦恩那样翘着嘴角的笑: 好像这是一种乐趣，从任何意义上来说，都是一种奢侈、一份礼物和一种自我放纵，就像分享一个秘密。

(他基本上已经准备好了。)

他期待着一些无伤大雅的闲聊。更多的调情，符合布鲁斯·韦恩之前对克拉克·肯特建立的不太认真的兴趣。布鲁斯将花时间搭建舞台，然后再部署他脑海中的任何方法来传达他们实际在这里的原因。

于是克拉克回以微笑，有点窘迫，有点开心，把眼镜推到鼻子上。他诚恳地接受了布鲁斯关于他应该点什么的建议(很显然，意大利饺子很值得一试，但是如果你想要口味更重一点的，米兰小牛肉也不错)。布鲁斯没有看克拉克的方向就选择了葡萄酒，坦率地说，这让他松了一口气，他当场决定克拉克·肯特也不是那种介意这些的人，这样他就不用担心被冒犯了。他朝布鲁斯微微一笑，然后把杯子朝布鲁斯的方向倾斜，这是一个微小的、略带讽刺意味的致谢。然后——

然后他们一起吃晚饭。

克拉克对布鲁斯可能发出的任何信号保持警惕。或者至少他在努力。任何对特定词语的不寻常的强调，或者布鲁斯的手和头的动作、他的凝视，都可能在给克拉克指向一个特定的方向。一个关于窗户的明显随意的评论可能意在告诉克拉克去外面找点什么; 或者关于音乐，不管克拉克的耳朵有没有空去听，可能是在提示他把听力扩展到餐厅的后屋，或者邻近的建筑。

但是信号并没有来。什么都没有，他——如果布鲁斯想告诉他什么，他完全一头雾水。

他担心自己错过了，除了如果他错过了的话，布鲁斯会重复; 而如果他继续错过，布鲁斯会对他感到失望。这都不是公开的，至少对克拉克以外的任何人来说是这样。但即使只有一秒钟，它也是可以看见的: 下巴的收紧，在布鲁斯谨慎地展平之前眉毛皱起的弧度，总有一些东西。

但正相反，布鲁斯很有魅力。当然，专横而令人讨厌，但是很有魅力。他专注体贴，甚至相当有礼貌。他开着糟糕的玩笑，当克拉克的反驳甚至更糟的时候，他还会大笑。

他们的食物来了。它太棒了的，令人垂涎。克拉克几乎都不想吃它: 他可以坐在那里闻上几个小时，分析每种配料的气味，它们创造的微妙平衡，然后把它们都吸进去。不过克拉克·肯特这么做可能有点奇怪。而且并不是说品尝它是一件困难的事情; 它的味道同样迷人而复杂，同样强烈，甚至更直接。

有那么一会儿，他几乎迷失了，咬掉了半个意大利饺子，是raviola还是raviolo？布鲁斯会知道的——然后闭上眼睛，让自己品尝它。

在其他地方，某些事情发生了变化。他如此专注地品尝以至于他甚至没有意识到那是什么，他迷茫地眨了眨眼睛，一次，两次，直到他意识到那是一种感觉，一阵抚摸。

布鲁斯的手抚过克拉克的手背，在桌子上。

“你喜欢它，”布鲁斯低声说。

克拉克盯着他，吞了下口水。布鲁斯只是在谈论食物，仅此而已。一定是这样。

“是的，”他听到自己说，然后咬了咬嘴唇——因为这是布鲁斯实际上在问的问题的答案，也是所有他可能不是在问的问题的答案。“是的，这太美妙了。”

“很好，”布鲁斯说，声音低沉而温暖，微笑着。

普奇奥之后没有任何事情有改变的理由——当然没有。

什么都没有——没发生任何事。克拉克仍然不明白为什么布鲁斯一开始要他去那里; 他们什么也没做，只是坐在那里吃东西，说话，谈笑。他们在那里呆了几个小时，布鲁斯除了和他调情，抚摸他的手，给他吃贵得离谱的东西，还对他微笑之外什么也没做。大约过了一半的时候，克拉克已经放弃了解决这个问题。该死的，也许布鲁斯·韦恩的任务就是去约会，而克拉克只是不知道而已。

不管怎样，他后来花了半个晚上躺在床上睡不着，尽管他已经决定不再担心这个了。他是个成年人，他能处理好的。如果布鲁斯提起这件事，他只会解释说他肯定漏掉了什么，除了配合，他不知道还能做什么。布鲁斯似乎并不生他的气，所以他不可能把事情搞得那么糟。那是——

那是个美好的夜晚，他很喜欢。

但那不代表什么，那只是个幌子，只应该是个幌子。

所以克拉克如果觉得有些事情已经改变了的话——那一定只发生在他自己的脑子里，仅此而已。

或者就是这样: 也许改变的是他自己。

布鲁斯值班的时候还是用同样的方式看着他，用同样的方式发号施令，对克拉克挡在他和子弹之间用同样的方式表达愤怒，冷静沉着，紧张到无可救药。

而且他们又做爱了，普奇奥过后三天。上床的部分也和过去一样。

至少布鲁斯是。克拉克甚至不知道他自己在寻找什么，他在期待什么。他不知道如果他找到了会怎么做，不管他要找的是什么。

但是布鲁斯用同样的方式触摸他: 敏捷而稳定，有效率，有足够的力量去完成他想要完成的事情，不多也不少。他也用同样的眼神看着克拉克。专注地评估，可能是为了检查，以确保克拉克的反应恰如预期。

克拉克希望他能说自己也是这样。他已经在布鲁斯面前赤身裸体了几十次，但这是他第一次感觉自己被彻底剥光了衣服。他感到令人痛苦的透明，钻心刻骨极其明显。布鲁斯在普奇奥把手盖在了他的手上，抓住他的手腕，从叉子上咬下一口意大利饺子，给他倒了一杯新鲜的葡萄酒。然后他们的手指长时间地握在一起，不是仅仅擦过，而是重叠在一起，在杯子上滑动。他发现自己正紧紧地抓住布鲁斯的手，就像他的手指——

就像它们属于布鲁斯·韦恩一样。

10

这种想法是愚蠢的，不可能而且令人震惊的愚蠢。克拉克紧闭双眼，咽下一声笑，现在笑出来会很不合适，因为布鲁斯正把他按在地上，用舌头舔过克拉克的屁股，

他甚至不知道自己为什么这么难过。并不是说布鲁斯的舌头不好使——布鲁斯喜欢舔他的穴口，或者至少已经证明他愿意经常这样做。他很擅长这个，有一半的时间他之后甚至不会真的插入，因为他可以只靠这样就让克拉克连续高潮两次、三次、四次——随后把他的性器插进克拉克湿漉漉的大腿之间，而克拉克则忙得喘不过气来，试图在布鲁斯身下重新找回理智。

但是他已经奇怪地绝望了好几天了。从普奇奥开始。现在他得到了，但不知怎么的他还是很绝望: 水流得到处都是，无解的饥渴让人难以忍受。

他太想要布鲁斯了。他得到了布鲁斯，但他还是想要他; 他不明白为什么布鲁斯明明就在这里，把他的大腿分开，舌头深深地侵入克拉克体内，以至于克拉克除了颤抖着，把大腿张得更开，乖乖承受之外什么也做不了; 为什么这种时候他却仍然觉得布鲁斯远得遥不可及。

(也许这就是他在寻找的东西，就在布鲁斯·韦恩身上: 布鲁斯。他甚至不知道哪个更奇怪——是他完全知道这两者是一个人; 或者是他明知道这一点仍然在寻找，而不知怎么还是找不到。)

结束后，克拉克躺在那里，一动不动。

“三天后，”布鲁斯说，站在他身后的某个地方。“The Ocelot。七点。”

克拉克紧闭双眼，用手掌跟部在鼻梁上压着。但是这并不重要。他已经知道他要说什么了。

“好的，我会去的。”

11

布鲁斯·韦恩拥有这家豹猫餐厅(The Ocelot)，它可能非常令人印象深刻，食物可能非常棒。

但是他们最后一点东西都没吃。

克拉克并不希望事情变成这样。他...他有一整个计划。他要有责任心，要成熟；要做一个成年人，一个同事。他不会纠结于普奇奥的约会，就像他感觉的那样——因为这不是约会，不可能是。那只是假装的。克拉克·肯特和布鲁斯·韦恩所做的一切都是假的。

无论布鲁斯在那里做什么，结果都出了岔子。仅此而已。他决定——也许他决定不浪费那么多美妙的意大利菜。克拉克觉得他们还不如坐在那里吃掉它，他还不如继续像以前那样看着克拉克，像以前那样看着克拉克·肯特，因为那才是和他一起坐在那里的人，而克拉克会记得的。布鲁斯·韦恩一直盯着克拉克·肯特，布鲁斯·韦恩一遍又一遍摸着克拉克·肯特的手。布鲁斯·韦恩对着克拉克·肯特微笑，用他那可怕的烟嗓讲着糟糕的下流笑话——并且每说一句话听起来都像是一种恭维。

所有这些都和布鲁斯和克拉克没有任何关系，这没关系。

而豹猫的会面也会以同样的方式，这就是克拉克在准备的时候告诉自己的。

所以越把自己扮成克拉克·肯特的样子他的胸口就越紧，这是说不通的。他觉得自己被——下毒了，在某个缓慢渗出的地方; 心中充满了恶意；它闪烁着好像要沸腾起来似的。他挑了一件特别不合身的衣服，用手粗暴地捋了捋头发，然后把他那该死的眼镜往鼻子上一推。他做这一切的时候带着一种奇怪的愤恨。如果布鲁斯想要的是克拉克·肯特，那好吧。好吧，这就是克拉克·肯特，尽管他那么渺小，性格温和，什么也不是，谁也不是——

(他这样想不公平。当然了。他不是去见布鲁斯，他是去见布鲁斯·韦恩。布鲁斯想要他好好的，他——如果他不这样想，他们就不会一直上床了。克拉克·肯特只不过是个幌子，克拉克就是克拉克·肯特; 他在《星球日报》努力工作，他试图变得友善，他从不说他不想说的话。这不是谎言。这不是谎言，即使是谎言，他也不应该这样想那个人。

天啊，他把自己的头弄疼了。

只是他不想变得公正。克拉克·肯特不是超人，他不需要公平公正; 他可以是一个小混蛋，他可以看着镜子里自己那张该死的脸，想要揍它，因为他——天哪，因为不知为什么他感到绝望，恶意满满地嫉妒他自己。)

他往脸上泼冷水，凝视着水槽，让水滴下来，想知道自己到底在干什么。

坐出租车本应该能帮助他清醒一下头脑。独自坐在后座会让人平静下来，可以看到夜晚的大都会——然后是海湾里凉爽黑暗的海水，过了桥就是哥谭市。出租车司机不爱说话，只是留克拉克安静地坐在那里。这应该有帮助。

事实并非如此。他只觉得他越接近哥谭、接近布鲁斯，心里就越受伤，像铁丝一样收紧。他的内心有什么想要切开那层粘土狠狠砸碎。

最后，他在离豹猫餐厅不远的街区拐角处下车——他能看见布鲁斯在那儿，即使——克拉克·肯特不能看见。布鲁斯站在透过餐厅大门的灯光中，等待着，光线随着身后门的开关明明灭灭。

天啊，他看起来真不错。克拉克紧闭双眼。布鲁斯总是看起来不错，不管他在哪里，不管他穿什么，但克拉克可以承认这是一种非常特别的好，穿着三件套西装，昂贵的领针和闪闪发光的袖扣，该死的口袋方巾和所有的一切。

而他寻找这种特殊的好是为了——

为了克拉克·肯特。

克拉克咬了一口自己的脸颊，下了出租车，有条不紊地自动付了钱。他想沿着街道跑回去，就像任何一个普通人从危险的东西旁边跑开一样; 他想在布鲁斯看到他之前飞到空中，飞得又远又快，以至于布鲁斯永远也找不到他，除非克拉克想让他找到。他想把手插在口袋里沿着街道走向豹猫，直到布鲁斯发现他——他想看着布鲁斯因为看到他走过来而微笑着。

只是他并不是在对着克拉克笑，至少不是为了他。

不知怎么的，这个想法陷进了克拉克的皮肤里，就像一块取不出来的木刺。

他吞下去，握紧拳头——最终还是把双拳塞进了口袋，因为他不知道还能用它们做什么; 因为他是克拉克·肯特，他没有恶意，他——他不会打布鲁斯，这不是他想要的。

(——天哪，好像他有任何该死的想法知道他到底想要什么; 好像他如果知道自己想要什么就能直接开口索要一样——)

然后他沿着街区走向豹猫。布鲁斯·韦恩转过头，扫视了一下街道——看见他走过来，笑了。

“克拉克·肯特，”他说，声音有些提高，但没有完全喊出来，“总是这么愉快见到你。”

“布鲁斯，”克拉克说，然后几乎希望他没有。布鲁斯让他这么叫他，布鲁斯已经要求他许多次了。但是实际这样做的时候，有些东西感觉很奇怪，很有针对性。好像他在试图坚持什么东西，断言在他面前的不只是布鲁斯·韦恩，而是布鲁斯。

真蠢。好像布鲁斯会站在街上，让任何人都能看到他，好像他会那样看着克拉克。克拉克应该庆幸那不是他，庆幸那面具已经牢牢地贴在他身上了。布鲁斯·韦恩邀请克拉克共进晚餐，并对他微笑。

他挑了挑眉毛，把手放在克拉克的背上，伸出另一只手打开门，干净利落地引导克拉克进去。

“我想我们今晚要多走一段路，”布鲁斯说，克拉克猛地意识到他们并没有进入主餐区。“楼上的私人休息室通常是专门用来举办特殊活动的。”他的声音低沉下去，充满了含义; 他的手放在克拉克的后背上，伸得很宽。

(就放在他总是喜欢压制住克拉克的地方，当他们——当他——)

而且很温暖。太热了，克拉克觉得，比透过克拉克衬衫应该感到的还热; 他不应该感觉到那么热。

或者——克拉克·肯特不应该感觉这么灵敏。当克拉克以这种方式看待它的时候，他突然觉得进一步扩展自己的触觉是一种极度的满足感，他觉得自己几乎可以感受到布鲁斯的指纹——

“——所以我自作主张，”布鲁斯现在这样说，几乎是贴着克拉克的耳朵说的。克拉克咬牙切齿，同时颤抖着，两种极端的感受拉扯着他，挫败感与在布鲁斯身边永远不会消失的渴望紧紧纠缠在一起。

叮——，电梯到了。布鲁斯把他推进去，紧跟着他的脚后跟，专心致志; 克拉克冒险瞥了一眼，看到布鲁斯的眼神时吞咽了一下。“我不会在电梯里和你亲热的，韦恩先生。”他努力地说道，声音很平稳，只有小小的弧度。

这是个奇迹，因为他知道自己有多努力克制。布鲁斯和克拉克不接吻。他们从不，从来没有。这是从一开始就存在的规则之一，而克拉克不愿意冒险改变它，更不用说打破它。他们没有讨论过这个，但克拉克知道布鲁斯不怎么喜欢接吻——他不得不经常为了作秀接吻，以至于这对他不再有吸引力了，在自己的时间里他不接吻。

关键是，这不是什么摆在桌面上的东西，而且从来都不是; 提到这一点，就更接近于跨越他们所画的那条无形的界限，而克拉克从来没有让自己跨过这条界限。

除了——对克拉克·肯特来说不存在这条界限。

克拉克看着布鲁斯的眼睛，微微抬起下巴。因为他知道自己做了什么，他不会收回的。如果这就是打破幻觉的东西，把所有的剧本从中间撕开，那么布鲁斯不得不接受。克拉克不会为克拉克·肯特没有理由道歉的事情而道歉。

但布鲁斯并没有要求他这么做。他也给了克拉克一个长长的、坚定的眼神作为回应——明显而有意地把目光投向克拉克的嘴唇，然后靠得更近了一些。

“真可惜，”布鲁斯低声说，“我想我只能耐心等待了。”

天啊。克拉克狠狠地咬着嘴唇——当然，这只会让事情变得更糟，布鲁斯的目光因为热度而突然闪烁起来。

有那么让人呼吸停滞的一瞬间，克拉克疯狂地、不可思议地想，布鲁斯真的要亲他了。

然后电梯就响了。

克拉克不知道是该感激，还是眼睁睁地看着电梯门关上。

“嗯，”布鲁斯说，他的声音又变了: 现在轻松而平稳。“看来我们到站了。”

私人休息室可能和豹猫的主楼层一样豪华。但是克拉克没有脑子想这些了。布鲁斯把他带到一组双扇门前，推开一扇门，他做了个手势示意克拉克进去，然后克拉克走了过去；考虑到他没有撞到墙上，他一定在向前看，但是他感觉他实际上什么也没看到。好像他什么都看不见，除了布鲁斯。

布鲁斯还在说话。用一种温和的语气谈到即将上桌的饭菜——这是最好的厨师特色菜，谈到布鲁斯如何哄骗她离开一家即将获得米其林三星的餐厅。

克拉克几乎想笑了。纯粹的虚荣，自我夸大吹嘘品味，它应该是令人沮丧的，烦人的。这至少会让他的吸引力下降一点点。但是相反——

相反，克拉克感到有什么东西在他体内升起，勒紧他的喉咙，胸口疼痛。是一些热烈的、狂野的、不计后果的东西: 电梯里难以名状的紧张气氛，布鲁斯的出现对克拉克总是产生纯粹的生理上的影响。

(总是，总是; 即使是那时，在绿光照耀的黑暗中陷入迷雾和痛苦。雨落在他的嘴里，手指关节一阵悸动，布鲁斯高高地压在他身上——即使在那时，他也感觉到了什么，尽管当时他不知道怎样给它命名——)

这把所有让人迷惑和愤怒的东西都搅乱了——这种奇怪的被强加的割裂，这种煞有介事的分离，布鲁斯甚至在这件事上划了一条界限，继续用这种轻松愉快的韦恩式的说话方式。克拉克被一种奇怪而邪恶的、无所顾忌的冲动压倒，这种冲动促使他去摸索、窥探、测试，看看布鲁斯究竟会让他走多远。

于是他向前走了一大步，摇摇晃晃地走了一大步，把布鲁斯的脸捧在手里，吻了他。

他甚至不知道自己在期待什么。他甚至不知道自己想要什么。他的心怦怦直跳，他很确定自己没有呼吸了。他已经准备好面对他能想到的一切后果。等待布鲁斯最终打破这个幻想，推开他，用一种不属于布鲁斯·韦恩的严厉低沉的声音问他到底在干什么。等待着布鲁斯退缩，找合适的时刻一走了之，或者不经意地评论一下——评论一下肯特先生的“率性”。又或许布鲁斯会让他——让他——

布鲁斯从他的喉咙里发出低沉而柔和的声音，他靠近克拉克，摇摇晃晃地走了进来。他的手放在克拉克的腰上，然后——然后一只手轻轻地划过克拉克的胸口，在他的肩膀上徘徊，然后游走到了他的脖颈; 并不是为了抓住克拉克把他扯开。

克拉克把他往后推，保持脚下的步伐，设法不让他们的脚纠缠在一起，他盲目地把布鲁斯推到墙上。他——他想要的东西太多了，甚至不知道从哪里开始，他必须努力才能小心翼翼地控制自己，避免意识模糊直接开始行动。

他还是太疯狂，太急迫，太强硬了。他能看出来，因为过了一会儿，布鲁斯开始用大拇指安抚克拉克的下巴，轻柔地抚摸着。他抬起另一只手，捏住克拉克的脸，稍稍抬起来了一点——把它推到他想要的地方，克拉克颤抖着，紧紧闭上眼睛，试图放松。刚才他咬了布鲁斯的嘴唇，但布鲁斯没有咬回来; 他只是缓慢地挑逗戏耍，舌头舔过克拉克的齿列，摩挲舔舐着克拉克饱满的下唇。

这让克拉克安静下来。因为...…因为布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特最多也就约会过四次——取决于你愿意多慷慨地考虑约会的定义——而且他们之前从未上过床。这对他们来说应该是新鲜的，试探性的。

克拉克暗暗地想，克拉克·肯特可能不会咬人。

门口有声音。他们直接忽视了。很可能是吃的来了，但是布鲁斯·韦恩一定有什么把袜子放在门把手上的规矩，如果门没有开，侍者就应该优雅地离开，不会看到不该看的。这并不重要——或者至少现在对克拉克来说不那么重要，重要的是他把手放在布鲁斯的西装外套下面，他扯开了布鲁斯的背心和一半被塞在背心下面的衬衫，而布鲁斯还没有阻止他。

天啊。这真是个糟糕的主意。这是——克拉克完全不明白这一切，甚至无法猜测布鲁斯在想什么。现在布鲁斯还不如是那个克拉克在“不知道什么名目下”见过五次面的人; 现在他在克拉克的手下，嘴里咬着克拉克的舌头，可他感觉布鲁斯比戴上头罩时更加晦涩难懂，更加彻底地像个陌生人。

而克拉克永远没办法从这种情况中恢复过来。他不像布鲁斯那样善于做戏，善于把自己分割成碎片，整齐地放在各自独立的盒子里。即使这之后一切都回归正常，即使布鲁斯·韦恩和克拉克·肯特再也不会出现在同一个房间，克拉克也不会忘记这一切。天啊，每个星期二和星期四都和蝙蝠侠上床，晚上还梦想着亲吻布鲁斯·韦恩，那会是多么痛苦的炼狱啊。

“嘿，”布鲁斯贴在他的唇上说，“嘘，嘘，没事的。”直到这时克拉克才模糊地意识到自己有点发抖。

“对不起，”他说。“对不起，我，”然后他停下来，拉开距离，清了清嗓子。伸出手笨拙地调整了一下眼镜，因为——

因为克拉克·肯特会这样做。

克拉克咬了咬自己的脸颊，挂上一副试探性的微笑。“我想我只是有点激动。你——”该死，他胸口的紧缩又占了上风，他能感觉到他的微笑在颤抖，即将滑落。”你是如此—— ”

“太具有压迫性了，令人震惊得有吸引力，”布鲁斯帮他说完，点了点头表示理解，好像这句话没可能有别的结尾，克拉克忍不住咧嘴笑了。

“是的，没错，”他温和地同意了，然后让自己伸手摸了摸布鲁斯下巴中间的凹陷，布鲁斯干净严峻的下颌线。“你一定经常听到这样的话。”

有些克拉克叫不出名字的东西在布鲁斯的眼睛和嘴巴周围变得柔和起来。“但不是从你那儿，”布鲁斯平静地说，用拇指摩擦着克拉克的嘴唇，然后他们——他们又吻在一起了。

他们亲吻了很久。克拉克数不清多少次了。他设法把布鲁斯的西装外套从肩膀上脱下来，更多是偶然做到的而不是有意为之。而布鲁斯一颗一颗解开克拉克的衬衫纽扣。这是到目前为止，他们花在脱对方衣服上最久的一次，一半是因为他们不断停下来，分心用手在对方身上乱摸。慢慢地，柔软地，小心地，亲吻，亲吻，亲吻。

克拉克陷进这件事里面了，有几次他几乎搞砸了。他开始用力，下意识地搂住布鲁斯的胳膊或肩膀，把他的大腿挤到布鲁斯的大腿之间。但是布鲁斯对他很有耐心，抽离开足够的距离提醒克拉克他们在哪里，他们是谁，直到他再次控制住自己。

他什么也没说，因为他不需要说。他用第一个吻告诉了克拉克规矩; 他会温和地缓解克拉克丢给他的狂热，让他慢下来。而克拉克一直很善于遵守布鲁斯为他设定的规则。他有时会稍稍越过一点点，但是他不会违背，他总是努力不去打破这些规则。

(因为布鲁斯肯定已经有足够的原因结束这一切，而克拉克最不愿意做的事情就是多给他一个理由)

没关系。不会有事的。他不知道自己怎样才能克服这一切，但他最终会做到的，对于布鲁斯的事总是这样。而比起小心谨慎他更想要这个。如果布鲁斯需要他成为克拉克·肯特，然后他才会给他这些，那——那就这样吧。

他一直是这样想的，直到他们站在那里，敞开的衬衫挂在他们的肩膀上。布鲁斯抓住克拉克的腰带，拇指卷在他的皮带上，把他带向占据了房间四分之一的巨大皮沙发，一路上每走一步都亲吻他一次。然后他停了下来，正当克拉克感觉到沙发的边缘贴上了他的小腿后背时，他抬起手，碰到了克拉克的眼镜。

好像克拉克需要提醒似的。好像他还不知道这条线有多细，不知道他离暴露出站在布鲁斯面前的到底谁有多接近。

他的眼睛酸痛。他不应该感觉这样。因为这就是——这就是他想要的一切，他对此很感激。他应该为此感到满足。他需要控制一下自己，就是这样。他不能因为无法改变的事情而大发雷霆。

但是他的喉咙深处有一种苦涩的味道，他突然希望自己不在这里。一种恐慌的感觉、一种病态的蹒跚感爬上了他的身体，他无法让它停下来。

布鲁斯的手从克拉克的眼镜架上滑下来——只是摸了摸他的脸颊，仅此而已，但克拉克无意识地把手从眼镜架上抽开; 扭开脸，只是这还不足以掩盖这一切，不足以隐瞒布鲁斯。

“克拉克，怎么...… ”

“对不起，”克拉克急促匆忙地说。他又跌跌撞撞地往后退了一步，把脸扭向一边才摘下眼镜，用力揉了揉脸部——因为布鲁斯不想看到他没戴眼镜的样子，这对于克拉克·肯特是一个平凡无奇的普通人类的幻觉至关重要。“对不起，我只是——我不是想——”上帝啊，肯特，冷静点。他吸气，用手背摩擦额头，呼气。他不会感到疲劳的，但他此刻确实感觉很疲惫。“我知道你希望这一切顺利，保持正常。我在努力。我在努力，我只是不..…. ”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯又温和谨慎地说。

“我希望你不仅仅是想操我，”克拉克脱口而出。

他不能让自己抬起头来，但他知道不管怎样布鲁斯都要走了，他能听到，他能感觉到。

毁了它简直是一种解脱。不知怎么的，他的心情轻松了许多，即使他主动放弃了这些。不管布鲁斯接下来要做什么，离开他，或者告诉克拉克他有多么可笑，大方地建议克拉克·肯特好好休息一下。而且他已经把事情搞砸了，所以就算他这样说也没关系——

“我是指超人。”

布鲁斯沉默了。

“我明白，”克拉克补充道。“我真的明白。即使你想，你也不可能和他一起吃饭。克拉克·肯特是个好人，是个正常人。他总是不知道自己该干什么，他从来没有和像布鲁斯·韦恩这样的人在一起过。你要把他带出去，你要让他高兴; 我猜你不打算把他直接压在地上，把你的鸡巴塞进他嘴里。”他笑了，但是笑声半途卡在了喉咙里; 听起来太刺耳了。“我不介意。我真的不介意。无论你给我什么，无论你愿意给我什么，我都会接受，我想要。我太想要了，这就是问题所在。永远都不够。我——我不会满足。我想我永远都不会满足——”

“克拉克，”布鲁斯尖锐地说。

克拉克有一瞬间感到震惊，这句话语调完全错误，不适合布鲁斯·韦恩的口吻。然后布鲁斯把手放在他的肩膀上，布鲁斯紧紧地抓住克拉克的下巴。克拉克摸索着找那副该死的眼镜——而布鲁斯抢先一步，用另一只手把它们夺走，扔到地毯上。

“布鲁斯——”

“不是你的错，”布鲁斯说，“从来都不是你的问题。”

克拉克盯着他。他的整张脸都变了，紧张而急切，下巴绷得紧紧的，眼神也不一样了。他的声音——听起来一点也不随意、迷人或者充满诱惑。他的声音很严厉，每一个词都是简洁而鲜明的，有些粗糙生硬的东西藏在语调下。

“你明白吗? ”

“我——不，”克拉克承认，因为这是事实。“不，我不明白。我以为我懂了，但是——”

布鲁斯下巴的肌肉跳动着。他抽出了他的手，就像伸出手一样突兀。“布鲁斯·韦恩可能是个混蛋，”过了一会儿，他更加平静地说，“但是他——他可以在努力的时候表现得很友好。只要他愿意努力，就很容易相处。他品行糟糕但是仍然可以很有魅力。他知道如何享受生活。如何让自己变得讨人喜欢。”

布鲁斯从侧面描述它的时候，这件事的轮廓开始在他面前逐渐清晰起来。但克拉克不认为他会喜欢它的样子。

“他不是一个好人，”布鲁斯干脆利落、坚定不移地说。“他不值得钦佩。他永远不会处于过度关心什么的危险中，或者——或者被人过度关心的危险中。他是一团糟，他就是一个肤浅的人，但至少还有一点点可能去——喜欢他。”

上帝啊，克拉克闭上了眼睛。

“他，”布鲁斯温柔地补充道，“从来没有想过要杀你。”

克拉克摇摇头。不是否认，他不能——他不能反驳这一点。他当然不能否认，那件事在他和布鲁斯身上留下了一样深的印记; 他有时仍然会梦到它，但噩梦里比哥谭的蝙蝠侠不听他解释还要糟糕一万倍的是那个人变成了布鲁斯；布鲁斯把他扔进墙里，布鲁斯一次又一次地用拳头砸向克拉克的脸。

只是这不再是他们之间唯一的回忆了，很早之前就不是了。克拉克从来没有想过——但是当然，对布鲁斯来说，这是一个解决办法，制定规则，执行规则; 试图确保和克拉克有一个安全的距离，让更深刻的背叛变得不可能。

除了那个时候——

布鲁斯在普奇奥说: 你喜欢它。

是的。

布鲁斯发现了克拉克想要的其他东西，他认为他能够提供的东西——只是作为布鲁斯·韦恩，只提供给克拉克·肯特的话。

天啊。

克拉克再次摇摇头，伸出手，小心翼翼把手放在布鲁斯礼服衬衫敞开的两边之间。

“布鲁斯，”他轻声说。

布鲁斯在他指尖的轻抚之下紧张起来，但没有躲开。

“布鲁斯——全都是你。你以为我不知道我在和谁一起吃晚饭吗？你以为我不希望那是你吗？一直都是你，都因为那是你，我告诉过你我想要你给我的一切，点点滴滴都想要。”

布鲁斯的喉咙动了动。克拉克用一只手轻轻抚摸他的喉结，靠过去，小心翼翼地亲吻着它的侧面。

“布鲁斯，”克拉克又说了一遍，几乎只是耳语。

他把嘴转向布鲁斯耳朵下面柔软的皮肤，转向他下颌的沟壑，转向他颧骨刀削般的线条。布鲁斯默许了他，眼睛半闭着，表情无法辨认。

于是克拉克放弃了，吻了吻他的嘴。吻了一下，然后钻进他的牙齿，布鲁斯的呼吸急促起来，他的手举起来抓住克拉克的手腕。过了一会儿，克拉克意识到，这不是为了阻止他。布鲁斯只是想握住不放。

他们仍然就在沙发旁边，只需要一瞬间就能让布鲁斯放松下来。他们都有点不稳定，接吻被打断了; 他们的嘴巴碰了碰，接触又分开。然后克拉克把布鲁斯带到了他想要的地方: 他的大腿之间，满脸通红，呼吸急促。而这一次，他终于可以——他可以慢慢来。

所以他没有马上去扯布鲁斯的皮带。他亲吻布鲁斯身体的每一部分，难耐地推开布鲁斯的衬衫。布鲁斯的锁骨，他肩膀结实的肌肉块，那长而结实的前臂，他手腕上的关节。他的手掌，一个接一个，布鲁斯看着他这样做，一言不发，面无表情，但是红色爬上他的喉咙，他的脸颊，完全出卖了他。

克拉克抓起一只布鲁斯的手，把嘴唇贴在掌跟上，然后转动它，刚好把布鲁斯的拇指吸进嘴里。布鲁斯的喉咙里发出一种声音，也许常人会错过，但克拉克能听得到。

他一直都很喜欢布鲁斯的手——布鲁斯·韦恩才是那个在普奇奥非要把他们的手指攥在一起的人。用任何借口都可以，但是克拉克在蝙蝠洞或者大厅的设备室最喜欢看的就是布鲁斯灵活的手指: 宽大而稳重的手一直在工作，快速、强壮而细致。能够这样抚摸它们是一种贪婪的乐趣，纯粹是一种无法自拔的自我放纵——把布鲁斯的每个手指都滑过他的舌头，听他困在牙齿后面的闷哼声。

但当然，布鲁斯并不满足于只坐在那里看他做这些。克拉克起初以为布鲁斯擦过他的腰带和绷紧他的长裤前端都只是意外，布鲁斯只是为了换个位置。但随后，这种触摸又回来了，更用力，而且明显更加刻意。布鲁斯合上他的手，无情而彻底地描绘出克拉克性器的形状，克拉克无意识地翘起屁股迎合布鲁斯的碰触，天哪。

他不得不松开布鲁斯的手，喘着气说，“哦，上帝，布鲁斯——”然后把自己靠在沙发靠背上，因为如果他现在试图浮起来一点点，他可能会直接撞到天花板上。

布鲁斯哈哈大笑，沾沾自喜，自鸣得意，把克拉克的屁股拉得更近一些——双手摩擦克拉克的大腿外侧，然后挤压，这不是他以前那种小心翼翼的诱哄式的触摸; 如果克拉克是人类，他会留下淤青的。

这种感觉几乎是荒谬的，在他们一起做了所有的事情之后，他们最终在沙发上拉开裤子，挤作一团，给彼此手活，气喘吁吁地抓着对方的头发。但是克拉克不在乎，他喜欢这样。这比起他们在正义大厅的墙上互相操干彼此的时候感觉更加淫秽下流——更加鲁莽，更加令人满足，如此彻底地放纵自己那种无耻而热切的渴望是种奢侈。

布鲁斯的手紧紧攥着他脖颈的时候克拉克高潮了，布鲁斯低声说着一连串的脏话让克拉克浑身发热: 他多么漂亮，他的鸡巴多么漂亮，他有多棒——他一直都这么棒，布鲁斯多么喜欢干他; 他的嘴，他的手，他的屁股。全都是在酒吧的第二个晚上他没有提到的那些下流细节，他以前从来没有这样说过。但是克拉克开始觉得也许不是因为他之前不想这么做。

然后布鲁斯——布鲁斯不肯放开他，结束后还一直在套弄他的性器，直到克拉克因为过度刺激而颤抖，咬紧牙关忍住不去求布鲁斯放手。他可以的，他可以再做一次。再做一次。一次——

克拉克咬牙，试图集中注意力在自己的手上，咬着唇凝视布鲁斯肉棒潮湿紫黑的头部，它正顶着克拉克的指间。他稍微收紧了一点，可能收的太紧了——布鲁斯在他身下紧张起来，手掌开始松动，用力挺腰以至于克拉克需要一只手扶着沙发后面来稳住自己。

“克拉克，”布鲁斯说，“克拉克——哦，上帝——”

克拉克用手指抚摸布鲁斯的头发，把他的头往后拉，亲吻他; 把布鲁斯的舌头吸进嘴里，轻轻咬了一口，感觉布鲁斯在他下面抖得四分五裂。

12

他们早上几乎同时醒来。

如果非要说的话，克拉克有点希望布鲁斯能抢在他前面——因为那样的话，是留下还是离开，一切都取决于他; 他想做什么就做什么，而克拉克直到它发生了才会知道是怎么回事。

但是克拉克眨了眨眼睛，不小心睁开了一条缝。当他感觉到压在自己身上温暖而坚实的重量时，意识到现在纠结这个已经太晚了。他们挤在一起，沙发的宽度刚好够塞下他们两个人。布鲁斯不可能感觉不到他的移动。

过了一会儿，布鲁斯睁开了眼睛。

他们躺在那里，面面相觑。布鲁斯一动不动，脸上的表情也没有改变; 完全没有线索表明他可能在想什么，这让克拉克感到麻痹，他突然感到一阵难以言喻的恐惧。可以肯定的是，布鲁斯不会再次误解他了——不会莫名其妙地觉得克拉克和布鲁斯一起入睡，醒来时却宁愿看到布鲁斯·韦恩——

但是布鲁斯只是瞥了他一眼，低声说道，“太震惊了。我们设法避免了踩到你的眼镜。”

克拉克眨眨眼，扭扭身子看了看: 果然还在那儿，克拉克·肯特不合时宜的厚重黑框眼镜完好无损，就待在布鲁斯丢下它们的地方。

“花了那么多努力，”布鲁斯带着沉思的口吻补充道。“我花了那么多时间来准备，花了那么多时间来适当地引诱你——我不想让你费心成为克拉克·肯特以外的任何人。我甚至不想让你去想这件事。然而，不知为什么，我从来没有想过一旦我把你带到这里，我该怎么处置这副眼镜。”

克拉克忍不住，他把脸转到沙发的皮面上，紧闭双眼，大笑起来。

“就是这样吗? ”他低声说，咧嘴笑着。“在你脑子里，那对超人来说和氪石一样，只要戴上丑陋的眼镜，所有这些战略和战术都毫无用处。”

布鲁斯的嘴角翘起来，眼睛里有些暖意。

然后他的目光忽然移开了。“我想是吧，”他轻声说，然后停了下来。“我以为这么不可能的事情似乎不值得去计划。”

克拉克吞咽了一下。然后他用一只手托住布鲁斯的脸颊，等着直到布鲁斯再看向他。“我是超人，”他说，“我刚刚在一家豪华餐厅给蝙蝠侠手淫，这家餐厅是他亿万富翁的另一个身份开的，然后我就在他身上睡着了。没有什么事比这更不可能了。所以——所以在这种情况下，我认为这是可以理解的。”

“你当然会这样想，”布鲁斯低声说。但是他并没有从克拉克手中逃脱。他躺在那里，散乱的晨光从窗帘间穿过，衣衫不整。克拉克看着他，感觉有什么东西在他的胸膛里翻滚，不可阻挡，天翻地覆。他一寸一寸地向前移动，刚刚够他把唇贴到布鲁斯的嘴上——只是因为他想这么做，因为他想这么做，他也被允许这么做，而且他永远永远不想停下来。

END


End file.
